An Ambivalent Future
by spiked04
Summary: Apocolypse— mutants have saved the world. The fight was telecasted nation to nation, and although people’s views have changed towards the (naturally) genetically enhanced...the world’s sentimentality and gratitude are temporary. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Title: AN AMBIVALENT FUTURE

Author: spiked04

Synopsis: Post Apocolypse— mutants have saved the world.  The fight was telecasted nation to nation, and although people's views have changed towards the (naturally) genetically enhanced, the government is still apprehensive of a "growing threat".  Politicians are urging for mutant registration, the military is anxious about the power these individuals obtain, and the world's sentimentality and gratitude are temporary.  What will happen?  Need OCs.

The first chapter will introduce the situation between the mutants and humans, and I will follow with 10-12 more chapters.  Four or five of said additional chapters will introduce new characters, and the plot will develop simultaneously.  If you are interested in having your character in this story, please fill out the following information:

CREATORS EMAIL ADDRESS:

CREATOR'S NAME (PEN NAME):

CHARACTER'S NAME:

CODENAME:

AGE:

BIRTHDAY:

GENDER:

POWERS:

HOW POWERS MANIFESTED:

LAST LOCATION:

PERSONALITY:

BIO (past, family,etc.):

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION (hair, eyes, skin, build, height, weight, distinguishing marks—if scar, how they got it)

STRENGTHS (as a person and of power):

WEAKNESS (as a person and of power):

PET PEEVES:

LIKES AND HOBBIES:

SEXUAL PREFERENCE:

FRIENDS:

PEOPLE DISLIKED and RIVALS:

ROMANTIC INTEREST (note: the character may not get paired with whom you want, depends on "flow" of story):

CLOTHING STYLE (no one word answers and include jewelry/accessories, please):

EVERYDAY CLOTHING: (2-3 outfits please, be detailed)

1)

2)

3)

FANCY CLOTHING: (your chance to let out the designer in you…)

SWIM WEAR:

PAJAMAS:

BATTLE UNIFORM:

TRAINING:

STYLE OF MUSIC:

FAV. BAND (include songs if you want:

FAV. COLOR:

SAYING:

SCHOLASTIC STATUS (how does the character do in school, classes currently taking, goals): 

ATTITUDE TOWARDS HUMANS:

ALLIANCE (X-Men, Acolytes, Brotherhood): 


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Title: An Ambivalent Future

Author: spiked04

Synopsis: Post Apocolypse— mutants have saved the world. The fight was telecasted nation to nation, and although people's views have changed towards the (naturally) genetically enhanced, the government is still apprehensive of a "growing threat". Politicians are urging for mutant registration, the military is anxious about the power these individuals obtain, and the world's sentimentality and gratitude are temporary. What will happen? Need OCs

OCs accepted so far:  

Michael Sorciere (aka Journeyman)—creator: Elrohirthewriter

Darcy Riobh (aka Mem)—creator: Holly Rose E

James Jennings (aka Gravity Man)—creator: Doctor What

Miles Falon (aka Eko)—creator: Zoken

Leola Lee (aka Switch)—creator: Spiked04

   I am still looking for 3 more OCs.  Surprisingly, I've received a lot more male characters than females, hmm…The characters I chose were based on originality (powers, history) and the amount of information provided.  I wanted to take the characters that weren't too powerful and had good weaknesses.  Sad stories are all good and fun, but when the character experiences too much already, it's kind of hard to develop them more.   

****Chapter One: And So It Begins****

"Freeze the frame, soldier.  Ladies and gentlemen we have known about mutants for a long time.  First, they were a godsend, then they were terrorists, and suddenly the populace sees them as our saviors," General McCarthy motioned to the large screen behind him  A young man had pounded his fist to the ground and the earth opened, trees shook, and the mutant known as Magneto was buried under the fallen debris.  "Yes, this time they helped us, but how can we be certain these people will not use their powers against us?"

Most of the men and women seated at the table nodded, while a few narrowed their eyes. 

"We have been witness," McCarthy continued, "to these individuals' power, their strength.  Dr. Trask did not have the right idea—we should not eliminate them, for they are our chance to gain permanent, unquestionable security.  With the use of improved sentinels, I propose we _harness_ the powers, test the strength, and control this possible growing threat."

The general sat down, proud with himself.  He had worded his speech carefully, aware that one wrong word would rouse suspicion among his co-workers.  "Security" was a word for defense—it was persuasive; "power" implied either threat or desire...McCarthy understood the power of language as a tool of manipulation.  He waited for the board's reaction.  Unlike Trask, he knew that annihilating a growing group of mutants only provoked resistance and trouble, but the General believed these mutant lovers were stupid and naïve.  How long would it take before those _freaks_ took action?  Before these _muties realized the power they held?  No, the creatures weren't saviors, they were the people who would exterminate and replace the human race—they were the next step of man-kind's future.  Darwin was right: the fittest would survive, but he probably didn't count on the "evolved" being used by their predecessors._

****

X-MANSION

Since the defeat of the ancient mutant, Apocalypse, Charles Xavier had seen his X-Men evolve and grow.  His students had matured and enemies had become allies, but friends had changed to become the worst of foes.  And though the professor understood he could not change the fate of the X-Men, that they had to learn and experience things on their own—that he would not be able to save Jean--he wished he could prevent her transformation into the Dark Phoenix and it would be a long while before mutants were truly united.  However, what made Charles the most apprehensive was the Sentinels.  The mass army of killing machines unnerved him and he sensed the government's hasty plans were about to be implemented.

He was watching her, again.

"Kurt, stop starin'!"  Rogue rolled her eyes and shooed him away with a motion of her hand.  It was getting to be annoying with her brother always over her shoulder.

"But, Rogue, you _promised_.  Come on, ve have ze whole afternoon off from zose grueling sessions vith Logan…and I vant to have some fun!"  He started to pull on her sleeve.

The X-kids, including Jean and Scott, were going to the beach.  Since the fight against Apocalypse, there had been a calm like no other; the students had stopped worrying about the discrimination they faced and were truly enjoying themselves for the first time in months.  But Rogue, who had still suffered from all the personalities she absorbed before releasing the evil mutant, was apprehensive about letting her guard down for too long.  Having fun implied being carefree, which meant not a strong wall between her personality and that of the other twenty or so people in her head.

"Look, Kurt…Ah just need some more rest, okah?  Ah'll come next time.  Right now, Ah just want ta' read.  So, y'all just go ahead without meh.  Ah'll be fine."

He looked at her skeptically, his gaze moving between her face and the Ann Rice book she held in her hands.  

"You promise?"  He asked, his tail swishing behind him.  She nodded.  "Fine, but if you lie to me again, I'll just teleport you there meinself."

"Sure, sure.  Now go port ya blue fuzzy self outa here!"  She laughed as he shot a lopsided grin and vanished, leaving the smell of brimstone in his place.  

****

The girl looked at him with suspicion.  It wasn't everyday you were pulled out of juvie by the government for a "proposal".  Her short black hair curled across her forehead; she couldn't have been older than 17.

"What can I do for you, General?"  Her feet crossed on the table in front of them.  She was _not_ going to be intimidated.

"Ms. Lee, we have need of your uh, 'special' skills."  The man looked uncomfortable, as if he was torn between beating or begging her.  This made her nervous.

Taking a pen on the table, she twirled it between her gloved fingers.  "What did you want me to do?"

"We need a list of sorts.  Information on people, from their names to habits—anything and everything about them," McCarthy stated.

"That seems easy…you're the big ol' government…why can't you do that yourself?  My hacking abilities don't' seem like something that would be needed."

"We need the most discreet, the fastest…and we don't know these people's names.  Only one, and his information is locked up tighter than Area 51."

She tilted her head, her brown eyes assessing the people before her.  For the past three years she'd been in juvenile hall, because while hacking into some corporation's mainframe, she had discovered the government's  "top secret" defense blue prints for the illegal production of weapons.  She was 14 then.  

"What do I get in return?"

"Freedom."

And that one word had her shaking hands with a devil.

****

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

"Yo, I though Pietro went grocery shopping yesterday!"  Todd, aka Toad, hopped onto the fridge and peered inside at the empty white unit.  His stomach growled, a boy could only survive for so long on the flies and other bugs hanging around the house.

Lance looked up from the paper in his hands and shrugged.  "I think I saw Blob down here last night."

"Whoa, and you didn't stop him?  What the hell are _we_ going to eat?"  

A wad of bills were thrown onto the table and both boys followed the flight path.  Wanda.  "Let's go out to eat, I'm hungry."  

Todd, a huge smile on his face, leapt towards her, only drop half way there when her hand shot out at him.  "Sweetums does care!"  

Disgusted, Wanda shook her head and led the way out the door.


End file.
